1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine, and more particularly to a machine for quickly making pads having cavities or hollow chambers formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carious kinds of typical pads, such as cushioning pads have been developed and provided for making such as shoe soles, seat cushions, chair arms, or the like, and comprise a pad body having one or more cavities or hollow chambers formed therein, to provide suitable cushioning resilience.
However, normally, the pads include a single layer of the pad body having the cavities or hollow chambers formed therein, and are directly formed by such as molding or mold injecting processes. The typical pads do not include two layers of cushioning members to be secured together, and no machines have been developed or provided to secure two layers of cushioning members together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional machines for making pads.